Feelings and Jealousy
by CobaltStarlight
Summary: <html><head></head>Terry doesn't feel like himself when he started seeing Yamato with Liena.  What will he do about it? Terry's Point of View.  My first Yamato x Terry oneshot fanfic.  Also contains a little of Yamato x Liena even though I dislike Yamato x Liena.  shonen-ai</html>


I regret it...

I regret the time we met Liena and let her be with us at the Cat Café. My best friend, Yamato, started falling for her, like every other guy except Bull and her older brother Gray did. I'm not one of those guys...

I'm sick of seeing Yamato spending more time with Liena lately, and he occasionally FLIRTED with her! One day I had enough and I somehow felt like I needed to let all of my tears built inside me out.

I actually did when I felt depressed while having my head rest on a café bar, in front of Yamato's mother Mie. She asked me what's wrong, but I said nothing because the problem I'm having is personal. In fact, I was near a café table where Yamato and Liena sat at.

Yamato saw that too and came up to me, asking what's wrong. Again, I said nothing, so he decides to cheer me up by inviting me to their date! That's not even considered a thing to cheer me up with. But it's better than seeing them leaving on a date alone, at least.

Later, the three of us went to a fancy restaurant. I have everything with me, including my sword, like always. Gladly I have never been asked to leave, because if so, it would be worse.

We've been talking about B-DaBattles and skills and other things, until Liena was being amazed by Yamato, calling him cute. To my despair, Yamato blushed, saying that she's pretty. My lips are getting heavy.

He held her hand, and they were about to kiss. Seeing the horror coming, I immediately took out my sword and slashed to the atmosphere between Yamato's and Liena's faces. They saw me as I was streaming down tears from my face and still holding the sword between those two. I've never cried this hard ever since I saw Yamato turning into stone back when he first battled Biarce.

I dropped my sword onto the table and tried to wipe away my own flowing tears, but they're still stream down, like blood flows endlessly from a severe scratch or any other wound unless you put a bandage on it.

Yamato snapped a little, "Terry, what are you doing?" I can't answer. He dragged me off the table and was still angry at me. "I don't know what your problem is, but you're ruining our date! Why are you acting this way? That's not like you, Terry!"

I cried still from those words.

"But Y-Yamato..." I stood silent, trying not to cry. "I... I don't want you and Liena together."

"W-What? Why not?" Yamato became shocked, and his tone isn't as angry. He then asked in an annoyed way, "So you like Liena too?"

"No! Not like that!" I answered in shock. I've thought to myself: Say it, Terry! Please say it for your own sake!

"Then I don't get why you're- ..." Yamato's trying hard to think why, as I stepped closer to him and pressed my hands against his chest. "Huh?" Yamato reacted.

I spoke endearingly to him, not crying anymore.

"Yamato, I don't know how to say this but" I moved my face closer to Yamato's, "I love you."

Yamato blushed a lot more than earlier. I had two thoughts of what might happen, one is what I hoped for and the other is what I don't want to happen.

After a little moment of silence, he wrapped his arms around me gently.

"Terry, you really do?" Yamato asked in a calm and serene voice. I blushed and nodded. I continued on, "Yes. More than a best friend. Ever since our first times. I was hoping you feel the same, laddie. I don't want you to be with anyone else. I wish I confessed earlier..."

I wrapped my arms around his upper body just below his chest. "I want to be with you forever... Yamato..."

Yamato blushed at those words for a moment, and so do I.

"Truth is" Yamato responded to me, "I actually love you too, but I thought you might not feel the same for me until now. I'm so stupid for not seeing that you actually do love me, and for not confessing either. I truthfully love you a lot more than anyone I've known, even Liena. I think I now get why you've been acting this way all along. I always thought you're really cute for a boy."

I blushed at those words. I felt my heart beating faster and a little louder.

"Oh Yamato..." I whispered to him.

"Terry..." he whispered to me.

Our faces moved even closer, as we closed our eyes, until our lips touched. It felt so wonderful, our kiss. I never felt so happy before. We started having our tongues dance with each other inside our touching lips. We stroked each other's hair with our hands, and feeling each other. It was magic.

But sadly we broke the kiss so we can breathe again. I never wanted it to end, though.

Liena was just standing there on the table witnessing the whole thing. She said nothing. I kind of do feel sorry for her, so I reminded her about Enjyu. She apologized and left the restaurant.

Wait, who will pay for the dinner? Oh well, Yamato and I payed the check.

We then went out of the restaurant to spend our time together as a couple, just the two of us. I unfortunately had to act like a girl around other people because I somehow do look like one, and there could be tomboys in the planet.

I was so happy now that Yamato and I... are together.

Author's message: Hey guys! Ally aka AmbipomStarlight here! I got this idea that popped into my head lately. It's my first Yamato x Terry fanfic x3 I really love Yamato x Terry no doubt!

Note that I'm not even a fan of Yamato x Liena at all, it's just that I would like to write about something that I just got the idea from. Yamato didn't really have feelings for Liena lol And no I'm not a Terry x Liena fan either.

Leave a review for me if you will! Thanks ^^


End file.
